


All's Fair in Love and Blood

by bonesinwaiting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Sex, Crimes, Dark Harry Styles, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, Excessive Swearing, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swearing, bad boy, bad boy one direction, boy/boy, correctional facility, larry stylinson - Freeform, the boys are troubled youths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesinwaiting/pseuds/bonesinwaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have been sentenced to 17 months in St. Peter’s Military Facility for Challenged Young Men, also known as a hellish correctional facility run by corrupt officers. </p><p>The most important rule at St. Peter's is to never, NEVER, leave your training partner. </p><p>Unfortunately Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson hated each other at first sight, and unfortunately they are forced to become training partners. </p><p>Either Louis has to get into Harry's head and sort the dark boy's issues out, or he is going to end up like Harry's last partner.. who may or may not have left St. Peter's in a body bag.</p><p>Zayn Malik: arson, destruction of property, drug abuse<br/>Niall Horan: car theft, alcohol abuse<br/>Liam Payne: drug dealing<br/>Stan Lucas: Armed robbery, organized crime<br/>Louis Tomlinson: stealing, fucking headmaster’s daughter on school grounds, cocaine possession<br/>Harry: heroin addiction, suspected murder</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to St. Peter's

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me, this is un-beta'd.. I try my best. Please leave me comments if you feel I have made a blatant error etc. Hope you enjoy this fic! Let me know how it is. (EDIT: I have since gone back and re-edited my work, I realized I had an appalling amount of errors, that's what I get for writing too late at night, multiple nights in a row.. oops.. sorry to the folks who already read this chapter!)

The heavy steel gates buzzed open and the boy is roughly shoved into the small room. He stumbles a bit and raises his hands in a defensive manner but his crooked cocky grin shows he is anything but defensive.  
“Louis Tomlinson.”  
The kid saunters up to the desk and addresses the frowning man before him.  
“Yeh?”  
The man’s scowl deepens. “You will address all of the officers here at St. Peter’s as ‘Sir’. Am I clear Mr. Tomlinson.”  
Louis rolls his eyes. “Crystal.”  
An officer snaps a wood stick against Louis’ knuckles which are tucked across his folded arms. “Sir.” The cold man sitting at the desk barks out.  
“No need to call me Sir- ow! Jesus shit mate.” Louis is smacked again. Once more after he curses in pain and shock. “What the fuck!?” Another smack.  
“Refrain from cursing Tomlinson, and as your Head Warden, I am to be addressed as ‘Sir’ or ‘Warden’. Failure to do so will result in disciplinary action, as has been previously demonstrated.” Louis rubbed his sore hand and arm glaring at the Warden. “Do you understand Tomlinson?”  
“Yes, Sir.” Jesus.  
“Will you make such a mistake again?” Christ.  
“No, Sir.” Fuck this bloke, Louis thought grimly.  
“Good. Now then, here is the codes and conduct manual, I suggest you study it cover to cover boy, to avoid any future altercations.” Louis nodded, eyeing the brick of a book with apprehension. There was no bloody way in hell he was reading a single page of that. “You should know however, that above all the most imperative of our rules here is to never, under any circumstances, leave behind or let down your training partner.” Ominously vague, Louis thought. “Now then, Captain Grimshaw, please show Mr. Tomlinson the grounds and barracks, and get him proper attire.”  
“Pleasure, Sir.” Louis didn’t like the way the captain leered at him but for once decided to keep his mouth shut.  
“Tomlinson, I know your stay here will be educational and helpful in more ways than you realize.” Louis couldn’t help himself from snorting slightly.  
“I assure you, my stay here will be every bit as helpful to me as enjoyable to you.. Sir.” Fuck you, Sir. Louis smirked as the officer yanked him out of the room by his shirt.

The officer leads him to a sort of store room where he strips the boy down and does a thorough body check. Louis tenses slightly as the older man, clearing enjoying this, prods apart his arse cheeks.  
“At least buy me dinner first. Damn, Sir.”  
Grimshaw simply smirks at him and throws him 3 pairs of dark jeans, one pair of what looked like desert army trousers, 2 white t-shirts, 2 black, 4 boxers, one pair of boots, one pair of black vans-looking shoes, one jacket, and 4 pairs of socks. Louis puts all of the clothes in a black duffel and is handed a second duffel with towels and bedding.  
“Leave all your personal shit here, you won’t be needing it for a while, I assure you.”  
“Oh, so you can swear.” Louis mutters under his breath. If the officer heard his he didn’t acknowledge it at all.

The 17 year old was shoved out into the blinding sunlight. After blinking dumbly for a few seconds Louis looked around, he stood in a large dirt clearing, to one side there were rows of cement cabins, with smaller cement structures spaced out every few rows. Across the main yard was a far larger building surrounded by clusters of picnic benches. Past that was a mess of army obstacles, all of which looked muddy and uncomfortable. Surrounding the area was an extremely high cement wall. Louis huffed. Welcome to hell.  
“You are in barracks row 1, cabin D. I’ll introduce you to your new team. You will eat with your team, train with your team, and take part in team building exercises together, and should any of you receive punishment, the same fate is awarded to all of you. From now on Mr. Tomlinson, you are a member of 1D.”

They arrived in front of Louis' new home, sweet home and Grimshaw knocked curtly.  
“Aye, I’m comin’ ya twat.” An annoyed distinctly Irish voice called from inside. The door swung open to reveal a blonde haired blue eyed boy who grinned at the officer. “What brings you here Darlin’.” He winked and Grimshaw whacked him upside the head with his baton. “AYE, jesus. My apologies Sir.”  
“You have a new teammate. Meet Louis Tomlinson, he is Styles' new training partner.” The Irishman’s face paled visibly at the officers last comment. “Where is Styles?” The officer continued. The boy rolled his eyes.  
“How should I know, bloke's never with us is he?” Captain Grimshaw sighs exasperated.  
“Well then, Horan, you now have the task of showing Mr. Tomlinson here the ropes. You too Mr. Malik,” A groan was heard from inside, “Keep him out of trouble, hmm?” With that the officer stalked off to do who knows what.  
The blonde kid looked Louis up and down, then grinned and stuck his hand out which Louis took.  
“I’m Niall Horan, this is Zayn,” he pointed to a dark boy who had stepped up behind him. Said boy waved and nodded at Louis. “My partner Stan and Zayn’s, Liam are down at the dining hall. They should be back soon. Come in mate!” The blonde kid opened the door wider and Louis stepped into the small living space.  
The walls were bare cement with a series of shelves set up. There were six beds in the room, four clustered at one end and 2 at the other, each with its own bedside table. A simple sink and mirror divided the room.  
Niall pointed at the closer of the two lone beds, “That’s yours.. Look I’m so sorry mate..” Louis looked at him, awfully confused. Zayn and Niall share an uncomfortable glance.  
“Erm, it’s just Harry Styles.. he’s not the most pleasant bloke..” Zayn started and Niall jumped in.  
“He’s a bloody nightmare. Just.. keep as much distance.. just be civil.. i’m sure you’ll be fine.” The Irishman didn't sound terribly convinced.  
“What are you two on about?” Louis was becoming increasingly frustrated with the whole situation.  
“Forget it, we’ll elaborate later, just get settled in and we’ll show you ‘round”.  
Louis huffed but proceeded to chuck his bags on the bed. As he unpacked his lovely new clothes and put them all away onto his allotted shelf the boy frowned at the t-shirts. He looked over at Zayn who was picking away at his oddly perfect nails with a pocket knife.  
“Oi, Zayn, can I grab that a moment?” He gestured to the tool. The dark haired boy shrugged and nodded closing the knife and chucking it at Louis.  
After a few minutes Louis threw the knife back and took a moment to look over his handy-work. He had ripped off the sleeves and deepened the necks of half his new shirts.  
“I’ve always been more of a tank guy, boys,” he explained. With that he shucked the shirt he had on in favor of one of his sleeveless ones. The neck hung low enough to show off the tops of his chest tattoos. Louis grinned. “Shall we go then?” Niall nodded and jumped up enthusiastically, obviously in approval of the new boy’s fashion alterations. The other bloke laughed and got up as well.

The trio spent the next half-hour touring the premises, the Irishman bouncing around with far too much energy pointing out this and that and explaining the social norms of the place.  
Louis glanced up at a scene unfolding a little ways away from him, near the water tanks. A kid about his age with his pants nearly at his knees shoved a small bespectacled boy out of the way and onto the ground, he then took the boy’s water canteen and dumped the freezing liquid over the already shaking boy's muddy body. Louis frowned.  
“Who’s that, over there?” Niall followed his gaze.  
“Ah. That’s Justin and his mates, right cunts.” The brown haired boy hummed, not feeling too fond for this ‘Justin’ fellow.  
“And everyone just lets him get away with it do they?”  
Niall snorted, “Well can’t do much can we? Not against ‘em all. Maybe one or two.. but all six prowl around like fuckin’ wolves. No one messes with Bieber’s crew, Louis..” He looked beside him where the new kid was just standing to find an empty patch of air, “Louis?” He saw said boy striding over to where Justin was cackling. “Shit, LOUIS!” Zayn and Niall hurried to follow the boy with a death wish, eyes wide and heads shaking.

“OI, you big fuck!” Justin spun slowly around till his gaze fell on Louis, his eyes narrowed.  
“The fuck you just call me?”  
“You, stupid, arsehole, fuck.” The shorter boy spat out again, exaggerating each word with a confident step towards the prick with his pants hung far too low. “What the fuck gives you the right to shove around young sonny here.” Louis gestured to the boy sitting in the mud, who was now frozen in fear, along with Zayn and Niall. Five other boys stepped up behind Bieber, cracking their knuckles and grinding their teeth. Justin however simply snapped his previously agape mouth shut and barked out a foul laugh. His eyes darkened and he slowly sauntered up to Louis.  
“Whatcha gonna do about it bitch?” Louis raised an eyebrow and rolled his neck. “Aw what, you think you can get away with talking to me like that new kid?” He laughed again and turned to his boys briefly, “You know what mates? I say we show this little bitch here who runs this shit. hmm?” All six boys towered over Louis, who refused to look phased in any way at all, on the contrary, the bloke looked fairly bored.  
Zayn piped up nervously, “Mate.. Louis just drop it man! Justin, he didn’t know, look we’ll leave you alone and get the hell out I swear, Louis come on!”  
“Nah, I’d quite fancy seeing Justin’s lesson. What about it, you great prick? You going to make your puppies hit me?” He smirked darkly up at the posse.  
“You little..” Justin’s fist struck out, sure to knock Louis’ small frame straight into a coma.. if it had connected. It was all a bit of a blur as Louis sidestepped the highly predictable swing, knocked the taller boy off balance and cracked him at the base of his neck. He then stepped around and kneed him in the stomach, hoisted him back up slightly and sent a well aimed fist into Justin’s nose, feeling the crunch with a grim yet satisfied smile. He tripped one of the other boys who had rushed forward and stepped down on his shoulder causing the falling lad to smash his head on the log below him. Louis dodged two others and yanked them towards each other so they knocked heads and both fell down into the mud. The remaining two backed off and then turned and ran. 

Louis snorted and dusted off his hands. The slight boy then took in the crowd that had formed a circle around him. The kid who had been sitting in the mud had gotten up and he now started a slow clap that the rest of the crowd joined in. Louis spun around in awe and saw his two new mates clapping along with them, silly amazed and relieved grins on their faces. Niall stepped up to Louis in the middle of the ring.  
“ALRIGHT, alright Gents! No one, not one single bloke tells who did this, am I clear?! Can’t have young Louis here getting his arse whopped by the Warden ‘cus he was protecting Oakley here yeah? Yeah. DISPERSE YA LITTLE SHITES.” The Irishman bellowed. Clapping the shorter boy on the back and chuckling he and Zayn dragged Louis back to their quarters.

“Where tha fuck you learn how to fight like that mate?” The blonde boy threw out as he collapsed onto his bed. Louis grinned.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He wiggled his eyebrows then let out an extremely dignified and manly shriek as Niall tackled him to the floor and attacked his sides with merciless fingers.  
“You little shit.”  
“Alright, ALRIGHT” The smaller teen heaved trying to suck in as much air as possible gripping his aching sides when Niall finally let up. “I am a trained assassin for the MI6.” Louis smirked. Niall hurled a pillow at him. Zayn chuckled at the entire exchange.  
The door opened revealing two more boys.  
“EY! Liam, Stan! This is our new mate Louis! Louis this is my partner Stan, and Zayn’s partner Liam.” Both newcomers greeted Louis and the five new team mates settled into a comfortable conversation.  
Roughly an hour had passed and unbelievably Louis found himself actually enjoying his stay so far. Suddenly the door was slammed open and a tall figure stepped in. The rest of the boys fell silent and the air in the room seemed to get sucked out. The person had incredibly curly hair that just brushed his shoulders. His expression was cold and dark, only outdone by the cold blackness of his eyes. Louis frowned, who the hell was this guy. Fuck him, for taking away the light happy mood. Louis squinted and furrowed his eyebrows as he took in his cabin-mates’ paled faces. The small boy turned back to the man who had entered the room and who was now striding over to the far bed. So this is Harry Styles, Louis realized. He also realized with a shiver that the tall boy’s fists were dripping with blood, the white shirt he wore was also blooming with the disturbingly bright color.

“What the fuck, Styles.”


	2. Styles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback! I hope to get the next chapter up soon!

“What the fuck, Styles.” Niall wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

The bloody boy merely tilted his head and glared coldly. Moving around the beds Harry pulled his soiled shirt over his head in one fluid motion. Louis felt his abdomen tense uncomfortably at the sight of the towering boy’s muscles rippling under his inked, bloody, sweaty skin. Louis found himself not being able to tear his eyes away as Styles rinsed his shirt and hands in the cold water. Random tattoos covered his skin the seated boy noticed, fairly symmetrical on his chest and torso, but all over the place on his arms and hands. They fit the dark character extremely well thought Louis with a scowl. 

Styles had taken his wet shirt and had begun to run it over his bloody torso when Liam spoke, breaking the tense silence.  
“Warden’s gonna have your head for that. We’re all going to lose dinner mate.” 

Harry was now blood-free Louis saw when he turned towards the boys sitting on the beds and it suddenly dawned on the boy that it was not in fact Styles’ blood that had previously covered him. Said boy raised a single eyebrow and turned back to his own bed. Not bothering to explain himself or acknowledge his new partner and not even bothering to put on another shirt he laid down on his bed and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Liam sighed exasperated and Niall threw up his hands. The room seemed stale and irritated now and Louis found himself becoming increasingly pissed off at this haughty, mysterious boy who evidently couldn’t give two shits about the other members of 1D.

Not five minutes later the door slammed open yet again. This time two armed guards burst in and grabbed Styles, yanking him up roughly by his arms.   
“We warned you Styles, anymore fights and you get lashes, 15 miles for you.. and your new training partner,” the guard grinned as he saw a stunned Louis,”and your entire team loses diner for 2 days. Get the fuck out kid.” The troublemaker wrenched out of the guard’s grip violently but left the small building none the less. 

It seemed like everyone in the room let out a breath after the door closed.  
“What the fuck is with that kid?” Louis asks incredulously to no one in particular.

The other boys shift uncomfortably, exchanging glances as if trying to decide who should speak first. Eventually Stan speaks up, starting slowly.  
“Uh, well, He’s been here longer than any of us. He’s only 16 but we’re pretty sure he’s been here at least 6 months already. Everyone in the entire camp is absolutely terrified by him, even Justin. Some of the guards too.”

Louis frowned, “Why?”

Zayn spoke next, not quite answering his question directly. “Apparently he is stuck here till he turns 18 ‘cus they can’t throw him in proper prison till he’s legal.” This new information shocked the new kid.

“What the hell, is he locked up for life or something?”

Liam nodded solemnly. “Something like that..”

“The fuck did he do..?”

“No one knows really, but from bits and pieces people have overheard.. people say he’s a murderer Louis.” The shorter boy swallowed thickly, the bloody image that Louis had seen not that long ago suddenly seemed a hell of a lot more sinister.

Niall nodded. “That and for sure he was admitted here ‘cus the fucker had some mental heroin addiction. I have no idea how the fuck he gets away with it, or fucking gets it in here in the first place but we still walk in on him shooting up in here sometimes.” Louis’ face twisted up, disbelieving. 

“Yeah,” Liam continued “He offed both his parents and older sister last year apparently. I would guess it’s the drugs.”

“Nah.” Stan argued, “He’s just a fucking psychopath. The bloke never talks, but he has the worst temper I’ve ever seen. He’s sadistic and mean too.”

“And now he’s my bloody partner.. fucking brilliant.” At his comment the rest of the room cringed and looked significantly more nervous.

“Yeah mate.. about that.” Niall began, speaking softly as if he was trying to calm a dangerous animal. “About a week after we all arrived here, Something happened to Styles’ last training partner.. he..”

“He was taken to the infirmary in the middle of a night partner training exercise. Styles and him were on their mission alone in the woods out there.. The poor lad was covered in blood, hardly recognizable.. he was never seen again Louis.”

“One of the younger lads say they saw a body bag leave the infirmary the next morning though.. Jimmy was the only boy in there at the time..” Stan trailed off.

“So,” Louis swallowed again “these are all just rumors right? I mean no one knows for sure? The kid just could be misunderstood.”

“Maybe, but Styles has never had another partner since the incident.” Zayn looked at him sympathetically. “Until now that is..” 

“Fucking perfect.” Louis muttered darkly as he moved to his own bed and flopped down. “I’m stuck in the shit-show and of course I get Mr. Psycho as a buddy.”

There wasn’t much more talk after that. A while later an alarm sounded and the five boys headed down to the dining hall for the last dinner they were to get for the next couple days. To Louis’ surprise, the food was rather good. The meal brightened all of their moods and soon they were back to their easy banter from earlier that day. 

A little while after they got back Harry was shoved back in the room. Louis laughter was cut short as he noticed a series of angry cuts criss-crossing the tall boy’s back. Before he got a better look the boy threw a black shirt over his head. The only sign that the taller boy felt any discomfort at all was a slight tense of his jaw and a blink that was perhaps a moment too long. Louis almost felt bad until he remembered that it was his own fault, and the dark hellish stories the other boys had told him earlier, and of course the fact that this son of a bitch was the reason Louis was missing meatball night tomorrow night. So instead the new boy glared heatedly at the prick across the room. 

Standing up quickly Louis addressed the aggravating figure. “What the fuck is your problem mate. You don’t pay me any attention, you neglect your duty of showing me around this hell-hole, and you get my fucking meals taken away because you can’t control your bloody temper!” Harry Styles slowly trails his eyes down Louis’ smaller body and back up to his face before smirking slightly, snorting and turning back to the shelf he was messing with.

Louis saw red. He found himself right up next to the boy and in the process of shoving him backwards roughly. Styles’ expression morphed into a dark mask, it was unnerving and Louis unconsciously stepped back slightly. The curly haired psycho fisted the shorter boys makeshift tank-top and slammed him into the cement wall causing him to wince sharply. Holy fuck green, Louis thought dumbly. The bastard’s eyes were the most irritatingly gorgeous shade of green he had ever seen. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are.” Styles spat slowly. It was the first thing Louis had heard him say and the slight boy couldn’t help but shiver at the low raspy tone. The shiver was strengthened as he realized the other boy was a good 4 inches taller than him, even though he knew he was younger.

“Your fucking training partner you prick, who deserves your fucking-” 

Harry tightened his grip. “I didn’t fucking want a new partner.” He hissed dangerously.

“You think I fucking did? Let alone a fucked up junkie like yourself.” Louis sneered, his face smug when he saw a flicker of raw emotion run over the towering boy’s face.

“You don’t know shit about me.” Style’s brought his other hand up and around Louis’ strained throat. The shorter boy’s eyes widened when he realized he could no longer swallow. and he breathing became worryingly challenged. 

Suddenly Harry was ripped off of Louis and the boy brought his own hands up to his neck, soothing the sore area.  
“Styles, forget it alright? You’re both just worked up, Louis is new, give him a chance yeah?” Liam moved to pat the tall boy’s shoulder but thought against it last moment leaving him to stalk over to his bed and resume his position with his hands behind his head.

“So,” Louis brushed off his shirt, but remained leaning against the wall. “What are you guys in for?” Relieved for the topic change the other boys relaxed visibly.

Zayn even laughed lightly. “Arson, destruction of school property, general drug abuse. The usual, and I just like fire.”

The Irishman barked out a cackle. “Understatement of the year mate. Me, I just like stealing fast cars. Grand theft auto baby.” He shrugged “And alcohol abuse, but honestly, I’m Irish lads.. what the fuck they expect?”

“What about you guys?” Louis nodded at Liam and Stan. They shrugged at each other.

“Drug dealer.” Liam stated simply.

“Organized crime, banks and stores, all that.” Stan followed up. “You?”

Louis grinned, “Mmm, well I stole some shit, I guess that was my first ‘chance’, then I got kicked out of my school, stole my headmaster’s car,” 

“Yeah mate!” Niall interjected.

“Yeah haha, but then it crashed down the motorway and got caught for some cocaine possession.. those fucks.” Louis rolled his eyes. 

Zayn laughed at his story.“How’d you get kicked out of school then?”

Louis smirked devilishly, “Fucked the headmaster’s daughter didn’t I? In his fuckin office.” The boy snapped his head over to where he heard a snort. His eyes landed on Harry who now had one eye fixed on him. Louis scowled at him and Harry sat up slowly. Louis left his place on the wall to walk towards the black-clad boy’s bed. A smirk crept onto Louis’ face as he moved closer to the seated man.

“Don’t worry.” He stopped right in front of the curly haired boy who was now looking up at him. “I go both ways, Curly.” Louis winked for good measure, hoping to make the younger boy uncomfortable. The lad however let his green eyes travel over the body before him, Louis noticed his eyes grew increasingly dark, his expression turned faintly hungry. For a few too many beats the room was absolutely silent. 

“The fuck you just call me.” Styles murmured eerily low.

“I don’t know, Curly, what did I call you” Louis’ smirk deepened when he saw the seated boy tense and clench his jaw.

“Don’t fucking call me ‘Curly’.” Harry bit out and laid back down and faced the wall, proceeding to ignore Louis entirely.


	3. At Each Other's Throats

Harry hated him. The boy was such an annoying little ass. He had no idea what Harry had been through. No, Harry couldn't have another training partner, and absolutely not that cocky prick.  
Harry rolled his eyes at the kid on the other end of the table laughing with the Irish idiot about some stupid something or another. Although, Harry begrudgingly had to admit to himself, the new boy had stunningly bright blue eyes. Harry hated them. And he hated the way his pulse picked up when Tomlinson stood so intimately close him last night, and the way he whimpered slightly in a bad dream he must have been having at 3 in the morning.  
It was during a stealth exercise that Harry got another opportunity to enforce just how much the shorter boy pissed him off.  
“Who the fuck put you in charge?”  
“I’m the best shot,” Liam rubbed his eyes as the two whisper-shouted at each other. “I’m always in charge.”  
Louis huffed, “That’s bullshit.” Liam sighed and nodded, Louis scowled in return. “Well not anymore.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
It was the taller boy’s turn to scowl, he turned, took aim and shot a small block of wood a fair distance away and raised his eyebrows at Louis. Louis narrows his eyes and grits his teeth but hits the mark perfectly. Harry frowned and hits a white dot on an oil drum in the distance, Louis matches that shot too.  
The taller boy tightens his jaw, takes aim and hits an “enemy” boy in the distance. Snorting, Louis taps the next one who pops up in the head and raises his eyebrows at his partner.  
The two continue in this fashion, taking out man after man, ever trying to outdo each other. Until Harry hits the tip of the flagpole and when Louis goes to do the same, Harry nudges his arm.  
“What the FUCK was that?!”  
Harry shrugs nonchalantly, “What was what?”  
“Oh you absolute prick!” Louis was fuming at this point. “You fucking bumped me.”  
“I did no such thing.” Harry picked at a hangnail.  
Shaking his head louis raised his voice even more, “You’re just jealous you’re not the bloody hotshot around here anymore.”  
“Fuck you, I’m not jealous.” Harry smirked, “Not of a tiny kid like you.”  
“Tiny ki- Fuck you, I’m older than you! I’ll show you tiny kid.” Louis jumped to his feet and slammed the butt of his gun into Harry’s shoulder and the taller boy grunted but stood as well.  
“You-” He grabbed louis by his vest.  
The shots rained down on them, tagging both boys out. Their teammates groaned as Harry shoved past the other boy and stormed off the field. Louis followed, gripping his gun with white knuckles.  
Later that day the boys of 1D were heading to the showers when Harry whips Louis with his towel unnecessarily hard as he threw it over his shoulder. The curly haired boy says nothing and Louis’ face morphs darkly.  
In the showers Louis walks by Harry’s station and knocks his shampoo and soap of the shelf, shrugging with a mocking ‘Oops..’

“You’re doing it wrong.”  
“Oh come off it, Styles.”  
“Tie is fucking this way,” Harry gestures to his own series of knots, “you trying to sabotage us?!”  
“Oh I’m fucking sorry, I’ve been her fucking two days, Curly.”  
Harry’s face darkened and his voice became flat, like the calm before a storm, “Don’t call me that.”  
“Fucking make me, Curly” Louis smirked as he riled up the larger delinquent.  
Harry Styles stepped closer, eyes burning and muscles tensed. Until an officer comes up next to them and watches them intently. Harry huffs and turns away, leaving Louis chest heaving. Harry throws down his training gear and stalks off the course. Niall throws up his arms,  
“Aw, come on!”  
When Harry gets outside he sucks in a deep breath to calm himself. It doesn’t work, however, and he turns to punch the wood wall of someone’s barracks. He squeezes shut his eyes and wonders why the hell this boy works him up so damn much. Harry resolves to ignore his partner from then on. His plans are foiled when he runs into Louis at the drinking station.  
“What the hell is your problem?”  
“Just leave me alone, Tomlinson.”  
“Leave you alone? You’re the one who came up to me.”  
“I didn’t come up you, I needed some bloody water you little shit.” With that Styles turned and briskly turned to head to another water tap.

The third day since Louis had arrived at St. Peter’s the team had to traverse a ropes course above the ice cold river that bordered the facility. The problem Louis now faced was the fact the only way to navigate the course was to cooperate with your partner and hoist each other through a system of pulleys and platforms.  
“You can’t do this alone Styles.” Harry glared up at his partner from where he was crouched fixing the equipment. Louis shook himself after he realized he was watching the other boy for a little too long and bent down to help.  
The exercise started out fairly well, the two began climbing the ropes and ladders, but things took a turn when it was Harry’s turn to hoist Louis onto a higher platform.. and dropped him, rather hard, onto the wooden plank. Louis groaned in pain and gritted his teeth. Next Louis had to swing Harry to the next platform and might have swung his a little low, forcing the long haired boy to struggle to grip onto the ledge and lift himself up onto it. Louis smirked down at him. Near the end of the course the two reached a balancing beam bridge that only fit one person at a time. Both start out at the same time, fighting to cross first. Unfortunately, in shoving each other, both boys lose their footing and tumble down into the icy river. They struggle to the shallower water near the bank and Harry grabs Louis by his hair as the shorter boy winds up to punch his partner in the face.  
“STYLES, TOMLINSON.” Said two turn to look and see the warden scowling on the river bank. “Get to the barracks. You both fail the exercise.” Louis shoves the other boy off of him and wades out of the water.  
Harry trails behind him, absolutely not admiring how the wet clothes hug the other boy’s figure, especially not noticing how good Tomlinson’s ass looked.  
Louis slammed open the door to the small room and strips of his frigid shirt. The 17 year-old’s breath for sure didn’t catch when Styles stalked in, his white shirt clinging to every rippling muscle leaving nothing to the imagination.

Both Louis and Harry are still fuming when they have to practice sparring that afternoon.  
The exercise is a series of set routines, if done right no one gets hurt. Louis decided to do something he had always looked down on, he decided to fight dirty. That fuck deserved it though, yeah it was all part of the drill, but he had knocked Louis to the ground hard, far harder than necessary. And he looked so bloody smug about it. When the shorter boy stood up for his turn on offense he just had to wipe that fucking smirk off Styles’ stupid fucking face. So he may have socked the asshole right in the jaw. Harry stumbles back, shocked, but quickly recovers and slams his knee into Louis’ chest and trips him. The slighter kid yanks Harry down with him and jumps to his feet, swiftly kicking him in the ribs. Styles groans and rolls back, getting to his feet he slams the boy against the wood storage container and grabs Louis’ wrist, brings it down cracking his elbow down on it breaking Louis’ fingers and spraining his wrist.  
The on duty officer grabs Harry and slams his baton into the livid boy’s face, effectively breaking his nose and sends him to the warden.  
The warden is not pleased. “You keep making trouble for me Styles. What is it going to take to teach you a lesson.” Harry merely sets his jaw. The warden motions to the officers holding him, they lead him out of the room and into a rather dim plain room with a set of handcuffs on the wall. The lock the bleeding boy to the metal bar and rip his shirt away from his back.  
Harry didn’t wince until the fifth blow of the whip, when it ripped open the just healing wounds from a couple days before. After nearly 15 torturous minutes they let the injured boy stumble into his living quarters.  
Louis is sitting on his bed, his wrist wrapped and fingers taped. The rest of the boys had just left for the evening activity. Harry says nothing but grabs the shorter boy by his shirt and shoves him up against the sink. Louis grimaces as the tap digs into his back. Harry flips open the knife he grabbed on his way in and holds it up to the smaller boy’s neck.  
“You got us in trouble hotheaded bitch.” Snarling Harry holds the boy against the cold porcelain.  
“You started it. You’re out of control!”  
“I’ll show you bloody out of control.” Harry presses harder the blade scraping his skin and Louis swallows, causing more blood to bead up on his neck.  
“Do it.” Louis spits at him. There is a twisting feeling coiled in Louis’ gut as he feels the rush of adrenaline shoot south.  
Harry watches the other boy’s adam’s apple bob again, he feels Louis tremble slightly despite his daring words. The boy looks up at him, his pupils blown wide, and Harry bites back a moan. He feels a surge of electricity flow through his body, on a trip from the power he has over the other boy. Harry shakes himself and lets go of the other kid immediately. He turns away wordlessly and throws his knife onto the shelf. The curly haired boy then goes to his bed and pulls out a small box from under it. Looking down he mumbles,  
“Fuck off, Louis.”  
Louis doesn’t say anything, and he doesn’t move from the sink as he watches, transfixed, at the other boy’s motions. Harry pulls out a spoon, a syringe, a rubber band, and a little bag of powder. He pulls a lighter out of his pocket and melts some powder on the spoon. He wraps the rubber around his arm and Louis glances at the door then back again in disbelief. When Harry lets the rubber fall from his arm his face has transformed into a mask of pure bliss.  
'Beautiful', Louis thought as he watched how relaxed and at ease the other boy actually looked. He realized with a start, that Harry had used his first name.  
“You don’t need it you know.” Louis didn’t know what prompted him to speak, but he felt the need to console the younger boy. “I know what it’s like you know, the need to escape, but this doesn’t need to be your life, Harry.” Louis’ eyes are kind when Harry opens his eyes, and it shocks him. But he shakes his head.  
“You don’t know.” He murmurs softly, “I don’t want it, but I need it.”  
The two boys sit in silence after that. After a while Harry puts away his little box, and no sooner does he then the others come into the room talking a joking. Louis looks over at the far bed, but Harry has turned to the wall and says nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO sorry this has taken so long, I've had a super busy summer and just started classes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Justin lovers! I'm not a hater, I do like him a bit, I just needed a douche character and I didn't feel like making too many characters up. FORGIVE ME. Also, I know Stan is really Louis' friend, but stay with me, I just needed another training partner and he came to mind first.


End file.
